Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable composition that contains a polymerizable compound (A) having predetermined kinds of polymerizable functional groups and a reactive compound (B) having predetermined kinds of reactive functional groups; an adhesive formed of the curable composition; a method of producing a fiber-reinforced composite material using the curable composition; and a fiber-reinforced composite material including a matrix formed of a cured material of the curable composition and reinforced fibers.
Related Art
A curable composition containing a curable compound such as an epoxy compound, a curing agent and a curing catalyst are widely used in various applications such as an application for an adhesive, an application for sealing various electronic components, or an application for forming a matrix of a fiber-reinforced composite material.
In regard to such a curable composition, from a viewpoint of impregnation properties into a fiber base material formed of reinforced fibers at the time of producing a fiber-reinforced composite material or for ease of injection into a die at the time of sealing a minute electronic component, providing a cured material with excellent fluidity and mechanical characteristics is required.
In light of the above-described problem, for example, a curable composition that contains an alicyclic epoxy resin, a radical polymerizable monomer having a specific structure with a methacryloyloxy group and a carboxyl group, and a radical polymerization initiator in a specific ratio has been suggested (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-100562